Lexy Gets Stuck
by this IS my happy face
Summary: This has a really bad title but its a ZexLex and Without Me Your Just Aweso does the even chapters and some Xaldin Luxord action. Yeah, her chapters are much better then mine, if you feel like bouncing back and forth between the two fics  doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

"Zexy. C'mon get your head out of that lexicon and come help me."

My lover said this he gave me a small kick to pull me out of my reading. When I looked up I used all the self-control I had not to laugh. Big, muscular, (sexy) Lexaus was stuck. In a midget chair of all things. It's not really a midget chair, rather one comfortable for a vertically challenged person such as myself. Disguising my laugh as a cough I marked my place in the book and stood up.

"Stuck, Lexy?"

"Shut up and help get me outta this f*ckin chair!"

"I'm not really sure I like your tone of voice…"

"ZEXION!"

"All right, all right I'm coming."

I walked over and offered him my hand. A bolt of electricity shot through me as he grasped it, and I braced one leg against the chair. Using the strength I had worked so hard to build, I pushed against the chair and tried to free my beau. With a grunt he came out and the momentum of his body pushed us both down onto the floor. Seeing the current situation Lexy grinned a small smile.

"Thanks, Zex"

With those words, he leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. Caught in the moment I kissed back with all the passion I had. As my robes were about to fall away from my body I heard the door open. Dangling a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs was, none other then, Xaldin.

"Lux-baby, I'm back, and I brought you a…. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING??"

"Something you were about to go do with your, uh, Lux-baby?" I responded with a mocking grin. Xaldin stormed over leaned over into my face.

"You are never to repeat that to anyone ever, or I will make sure you wake up the next morning missing some very important parts! Understand??"

As I laid there gapping in horror, Lexy calmly got up, and pushed Xaldin out door.

"Have fun with your Lux-baby, Xaldin!" he said with a smirk. He turned to me and pulled me onto the bed, his mouth now hovering inches from my own.

"Now where were we?"


	2. Chapter 3

I slowly lifted my head from its cozy resting spot on my sweetie's strong chest. I glanced at the clock, 2:00 am. Now who in the f*cking world would be screaming their head off this early in the morning? As I listened more carefully I could hear the words being said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEXAEUS!"

I fumed with anger. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY threatens my Lexy and gets away with it! As I slipped out of the bed the shouting got louder and Lexy awoke.

"What are you doing up, Zexy? It's to early. Come back and join me."

"In a minute. I have some ass to kick on your behalf."

"I can take care of myself."

"Well your battles are mine."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much, _mom._"

It might have been a little stupid of me to add that last comment, for Lexy stood up and towered a good foot or two over me. The screaming was getting closer, almost to our room, until there was a loud crash that sounded like Xaldin tackling Luxord. But that was beside the point at the moment.

"Zexion. Get. The. H*ll. Outta. My. Room."

"It's our room. You can't kick me out," I responded defiantly.

"Does it look like I give a sh*t? Get out, or I will pick you up, and drop kick you from here to China. Comprehend?

Without a look back, I picked up the lexicon I had been reading a stormed out. As I started down the hallway, trying to find some private corner to mourn in I came across a, way to chipper, Demyx

"Hi-ya Zexy! Wanna c what's in the box?"

"Not now Demyx."

"It's really special!"

"I said not now!"

I spit the words out through clenched teeth, and tried to get by. Seeing as the brat wasn't going to move his a** any time soon, I shoved him out of the way and continued on to my corner. I heard a small whimper from Demyx, who didn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that not everyone in the world wants to be your friend. When I finally reached my corner I dropped down and stuck my head in the lexicon. I felt my thoughts wondering away from the book and to Lexy.

_Why is he so defensive? All I wanted to do was protect him! I thought he loved me… How can I apologize? Just plain sorry won't do! I Feel completely and utterly horrible. I wonder if this is how Larxene feels every month? That's beside the point. I bet Lexy hates me now. What is this wet stuff on my cheek? Why am I crying? I'm not that emo! I miss you Lexy. Please forgive me._


	3. Chapter 5

I was wallowing in the corner when I saw Luxord come out. Not wanting to talk to him, I closed my eyes and tried to control the tears that were rapidly falling down my face. My act was very convincing, or he probably just wanted to get back to Xaldin, for he left after I didn't respond. Eventually I feel into a disturbed sleep, waking up every few minutes at any little sound. If this became a pattern, there was no way I could get any sleep here in Castle Oblivion. I heard footsteps come, then stop near my head. I stupidly assumed it was Demyx trying to show me what was in his box.

"Go away, Demyx."

"It's Marluxia, but I can be Demyx for you."

Great. Now I was probably going to get raped on top of this already beyond horrible night. I felt Marluxia's hand caress my arm. I shivered, deeply concerned for this man's mental health and my safety. Well this was just fan-f*cking-tastic.

"What the hell do you want with me? Can't you go bother, I don't know, Larxene? She's single!"

"You seem pretty single yourself, sitting outside your room that you share with your ex-lover. But you know, I'm about to fill that lonely spot in your heart."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, CREEP!"

Marluxia had cornered me, and nobody who is involved with Marluxia leaves the relationship (no matter how one sided) with any freaking dignity! So, seeing the only way out was to get someone to help, I shouted my bloody head off.

"THREE F*CKING FEET THAT WAY! NOW!"

My help came from one very big, muscular, sexy, silent man, who completely deserved his title, _the Hero_.

"You have three seconds to get away from Zexy, before I pry you off and dismember your useless body, chop up the pieces, burn them, and bury the ashes in a plastic trash bag in the middle of no where. 1-"

Lexy hadn't even finished saying one before Marluxia was up, away, and tormenting some other poor creature.

"Lexy, I-I'm really s-s-sorry… I shouldn't have- "

"Shh, Zex, I was out of line. You just care about me and I shouldn't have gotten all worked up. I was just afraid, well, something like that would happen."

He pointed in the direction that Marluxia had scampered, but I was to busy trying to figure out what he was saying to notice anything.

"You're saying it's your fault? When it was all me? Lex, honey, I'm sorry and…I love you."

It was the first time I had said the words out loud and I could only hope that he felt the same way. I guess those three little words can conjure up many emotions, for I could only assume the words that were said by a pair of lips crushed against mine were the same. Eventually, one of us was smart, and pulled the other into our room. I rather like the sound of that. Our room. I wonder how Lexy would react if I gave him a ring . . .


End file.
